Naruto's Baby
by LadyEudave05
Summary: Naruto finds a baby in the forest after being chased out of the village by a mob. What will happen to this child and Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Mob**_

Every year it's the same. I have to run from my home in order to escape the ones who hunt me. I don't know why they are always chasing me I haven't done anything only a few pranks. Why am I always the martyr for the fox hunt? Why can't it ever be someone else's turn?

Finally somewhere safe. The Nin's can't leave without Jiji's permission and the civilians won't leave the village to chase me their too scared. So I'm safe for tonight. So now I'm outside again hunting for my food. Even when I have to eat it raw at least I don't get sick. So here I am sitting under a tree eating a small rabbit.

_Wait what's that? I can hear something._

**It's an infant crying. Go find out why it's out here.**

_Ok._

Oh you might be wondering who that was. That was my imaginary friend Kurama. He's the only friend I have. He's a large fox with 9-tails. He's always really nice and he plays with me whenever I want. So I followed the crying to a pile of leaves.

**Nar this child's been discarded. Its parents didn't want it.**

_So what do I do Kurama? Do I take it to Jiji?_

**You could or since you found it you could raise it.**

_I could. Do you think I really can Kurama?_

**Of course you can. I'll help you ok. You'll be the best dad in the world.**

_Ok Kurama._

I picked the poor child up and wrapped it in my jacket. Before the sun came up I went home. My home wasn't much I lived in a rundown building but it was better than the street. The building was falling apart. It was about on its last legs. Half the walls were gone and half the roof was missing too and had fallen into the building. But it was better than the streets in a cardboard box. At least when it rained I was partially hidden and not waiting it out and praying the place didn't collapse on me.

**Nar I want you to make 5 clones and have them each henge into someone different of different ages.**

_Kay Kurama._

So I did just that. I ran through the seals for a Kage Bunshin or Shadow clone one handed and made 5 clones. The first henged into a man of 25 years with dark brown hair with brown eyes. The second henged into a man of 30 years with short black hair with dark brown eyes. The third henged into a red haired man with violet eyes. The fourth henged into a violet haired woman with red eyes. The fifth henged into a blue haired woman with green eyes.

**Ok Nar send them out to get jobs. You're gonna need money. Now make one more clone and have him stay with the lil one. Then go see the old man. Kiddo I know you like it here but it's not safe for the kid. Go tell the old man you want an apartment of your own. You're starting the Nin academy in a week. Tell him you want your own place.**

_Ok Kurama. Do I tell him bought them throwing me out and living here?_

**You can if you want to. In fact it might work in your favor.**

So I made one more clone then gave them the kid. Then I headed to the Hokage Tower. I just ignored all the stares and whispers. I actually saw my Fifth clone she was taking orders in a fancy restraint. So once at the tower I saw my fourth clone sitting behind the secretaries desk smiling. I laughed as I went into Jiji's office.

"Ah hello Naruto. What can I do for you today?" said Sarutobi

Naruto smiled and said, "I was wondering if I could have my own place."

Sarutobi said, "What do you mean Naruto? You're living at the orphanage."

Naruto scoffed his sandal on the floor and said, "They threw me out two years ago. I found somewhere to stay but it's not very safe or nice."

Sarutobi got up and knelt in front of Naruto and smoothed back his hair and said, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You'd of made me go back. They were really mean to me. I didn't wanna go back there. I was fine but with me starting school next week I wanted to live somewhere without animals the size of my foot." Said Naruto sheepishly

Sarutobi hugged him and summoned one of the ANBU and said, "Puppy take Naruto here and get him set up in an Apartment."

Puppy bowed and said, "Yes sir. Come on Blondie lets go get you home."

Puppy picked him up and said, "Anywhere in particular sir or just get him set up in an available one?"

"Minato's old bachelor pad should do." Said Sarutobi smiling

Puppy smiled behind his mask and said, "Yes sir."

So here they were. Puppy helped Naruto clean up. Once done he went and got Naruto groceries. Once that was all done Puppy left. Naruto followed Kurama's directions and came back to his place. While the clone packed up their meager belongings Naruto played with the lil one. Once done he dispelled the clone and went home leaving markers for the other clones to follow. Once home Naruto gave the lil one a much needed bath as he himself had one.

**Well that will make it easier. It'll be much easier for you to raise a boy than a girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Being a Father**_

_Yeah especially since I am one._

So once dry he dressed the kid in some of his own clothes that were way too small. Naruto knew the baby needed milk but he didn't have any. So now was a dilemma.

**Nar summon one of the Fox's they'll feed him just fine.**

_Kay Kurama._

So Naruto did. Once the fox arrived she took the kid and fed him. So when he went to sleep Naruto pulled out a dresser drawer and put it by the bed full of blankets then put the baby in it to sleep. Kurama was impressed by his ingenuity.

**Ok Nar while he sleeps lets catch up on some of your studies.**

_Kay._

So for hours Naruto studied. Puppy had come to check on him and saw him reading a history book and advanced history book that only last year academy students would have. He was more surprised when 5 people came into the apartment. The first a 25 year old dark brown haired man put money on the table before disappearing in smoke. Then a 30 year old black haired man did the same before disappearing in smoke. The third a red haired man did the same. The fourth he recognized as the Hokage's secretary disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The fifth a violet haired woman put money on the pile then also disappeared in smoke.

_Shadow clones. How'd he learn that?_ Thought Puppy

Naruto counted the money then did the seals for another clone who henged themselves into a tall red haired woman took the money given then shunshining away only to come back with several bags before handing the remaining money to Naruto then dispelling and Puppy thought, _OK someone's been training him without the Hokage's knowledge. Shadow clones, Henge, Body flicker. Definitely some training there._

He was just about to leave when the sound of an infant stopped him and he saw Naruto get up and go into another room before coming back with a child who was at most a week old and shock him by doing the Kage Bunshin one handed and heard him say, "Bottle please."

The clone dug in the bags and grabbed a bottle, a can of formula and proceeded to make it while Naruto sat on the couch where he changed the kid before taking the bottle and feeding the kid like he'd been doing it his whole life as he said, "Put everything away then you can go."

Once the clone dispelled Naruto put the lil one in a swing the clone had bought. The kid just seemed happy. Naruto went back to his studies before creating two more clones to make dinner.

**Nar your gonna have to come up with a name for him you realize that right.**

_Yeah Kurama I do. Already working on it actually. Was thinking either Kenshin or Shuichi._

**Hmm both good names. Though Kenshin suits him better.**

_Ok Kenshin it is then._

When the baby cooed Puppy was shocked when Naruto merely laughed and said, "You like your new home huh Kenshin? Much better than that cold lonely forest huh. Don't worry Kay I'll take good care of you." Naruto picked the lil one up and nudged the boy's head with his own and the kid wrapped his lil hands round Naruto's blonde hair, "Don't you worry lil man ok I'm not going anywhere. I'm not gonna abandon you like you old parents did."

Puppy had honestly been going to tell the Hokage but decided against it. He merely smiled and then left to go do his patrol. He'd help the kid as much as he could. They both seemed happy and healthy so there wasn't much to complain about.


End file.
